runescapefandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Item Lending
thumb|leftItem Lending är en funktion som släpptes den 14 juli 2008 som gör att alla spelare (både gratis och members) får låna ut sina saker till vänner för upp till 24 timmar, eller tills någon av spelarna loggar ut. Jagex meddelade först utvecklingen av Item Lending den 17 december 2007 i sin Future Changes to Recent Updates artikel. Den 29 juli 2008 hade Item Lending uppdaterats så att spelarna behövde skicka en trade request för att låna ut ett objekt. Att göra detta kommer att öppna en ruta där spelare kan högerklicka på en sak och väljer "Lend". Denna uppdatering introducerades av Jagex för att hindra spelare från bedrägerier via pålitlig handel, och också därför att obalanserade handelsrestriktioner hindrade spelare från att låna ut vissa saker. Utlåning thumbFör att låna ut en sak till en spelare, måste man skicka en trade request till den andra. När bytesrutan är öppen kan saken lånas genom att högerklicka på den och välja alternativet "Lend". Detta kommer att sätta punkt i "Lån"-rutan, som visar saken som ska behållas av spelaren. Standardinställningen för ett lån varar fram tills någon loggar ut, men detta kan ändras genom att klicka på knappen och skriva in önskad längd (mellan 1-24 timmar) för lånet. Om spelaren ville låna ut saken tills endera spelaren loggar ut, bör giltighetstiden sättas till "0" (noll) eller klicka tills det står "Until Logout". Efter inställning av tid, måste båda spelarna acceptera lånet och saken kommer att överföras till den andra spelaren. Vissa spelare hyr vissa sällsynta saker (t.ex. godswords och partyhats) och kan göra en avsevärd summa pengar från den, och man kan även hamna på att betala för varan flera gånger, som flera hyror. Spelaren som lånar saken kommer att få en varning en minut innan materialet återlämnas, och en när saken återlämnas. Observera att endast ett objekt kan lånas ut på en gång. Norr om Grand Exchange (Värld 2 och 6) betraktas allmänt som området för Item Lending. För gratis spelare är det bästa Item Lending områder Grand Exchange's entré på värld 1. Det finns också några klan chatter för Item Lending, och många spelare lånar via fourmet. Låning thumb|left|LånerutanNär ett objekt erbjuds i handelsrutan, kommer den lånade saken visas i "Låne"-rutan och lånets varaktighet visas nedanför objektet. Lånetagaren kan välja att låna utt en annan sak i gengäld, eller erbjuda coins för lånet av saken. Detta är dock inte nödvändigt, eftersom saken kan lånas gratis. När båda spelarna har accepterat lånet, kommer objektet att lånas ut till lånetagaren. OBS: När man lånar en sak, ta reda på hur länge du har kvar innan saken ska återlämnas, ta av objektet och använd kassera alternativet. Resultatet visas i en dialog över konversationsrutan. OBS: Coins (eller andra saker) som används för Item Lending återbetalas inte när det föremål som lånats återlämnas till dess ursprungliga ägare. VARNING: Det föremål som lånas ska skyddas framför allt andra saker, även om objektet är lägre i värde i förhållande till andra saker. Om spelaren inte kan behålla de sakerna (dvs. om de är 'skulled'), så lämnas saken till långivaren. Kassering En spelare kan kasta ett objekt (unwield, högerklicka och välj "Discard") som inte längre behövs. En dialogruta visas för att visa återstående tid och också ge möjlighet att kasta det lånade objektet. Skulle en spelare gå vidare och kasta det, kommer han inte kunna hämta det igen för den återstående tiden av lånet. Den utlånade spelaren kommer inte att kunna hämta saken tills heltid av lånet är uppe (och därmed inte kommer att informeras om det kasseras). Samla in thumb|Item Lending återlämnings rutaAtt prata med bankmannen kommer att möjliggöra insamlingen av lånade föremål, liknande samlingen från Grand Exchange. Möjligheten att välja är "I'd like to see my Returned Items box." Att göra detta kommer att ta upp en ruta som visar det lånade objektet som måste samlas in. Med Item Lending uppdateringen, kan objekt samlas in från vandrande bankmän såsom de utanför aktiviteter som Fist of Guthix. OBS: Du kan nu hämta ditt utlånade objekt från Duel Arenan från den resande bankmannen, som tidigare inte var möjligt. När utlången av ett objekt är en viss bestämd tid, kommer du inte få tillbaka din sak under några omständigheter tills den angivna tidsfristen är över. Om du väljer "Demand" alternativet på saken bland dina returnerade artiklar-rutan kommer du att veta hur mycket tid som återstår tills du kan hämta dina lånade saker. Detta är också fallet om den lånande spelaren kastar objektet innan tiden är slut, måste du fortfarande vänta på full tid. Om du väljer att "Demand" din sak medan det är lånat fram tills utloggning, så kan du få tillbaka din sak direkt. De bankkistor som låter dig samla in föremål från Grand Exchange kommer nu att låta dig samla in lånade saker. Att använda en sak på den rättmätige ägaren lånar också tillbaka objektet. Detta fungerar bara för "Until Logout" situationer. Innan 3 februari 2011 ledde denna åtgärd tillbaka saken direkt till spelarens inventory. Eftersom utnyttjning av den här funktioner ledde till en ny typ av Lend Until Logout Scam, går saken nu alltid tillbaka till ägarens item box. Platser Wilderness och Free For All Dangerous Clan Wars området är de enda platserna där Item Lending inte kan tas till. Några av de platser som saker inte kan lånas ut eller bli lånade i är: *Chamber of Koschei the Deathless under Rellekka *Barbarian Assault *Fist of Guthix *Tears of Guthix Saker Objektsymbol thumb|leftAlla lånade saker har en röd symbol som läggs till på saken för att skilja mellan det lånade objektet och andra fasta saker. :: Vapen * Abyssal whip * Ancient staff * Composite bows - willow, yew och magic * Dark bow * Dragon hatchet, battleaxe, halberd, longsword, mace, claws, scimitar, two-handed sword, pickaxe, dagger och spear (inklusive förgiftade versioner av de två sista). * Godsword (alla typer) * Granite maul * Godbows * Longbows - maple, yew och magic * Rune hatchet, battleaxe, longsword, pickaxe, scimitar, warhammer, och 2h sword * Runite crossbow * Saradomin sword * Seercull * Shortbows - maple, yew och magic * Staff of light * Zamorakian spear Rustning * Amulet of fury * Archer helm * Archers' ring * Armadyl armour - hjälm, chestplate och plateskirt * Bandos armour - chestplate, boots och tasset * Berserker helm * Berserker ring * Dragon armour - boots, chainbody, platebody, full helm, medium helm, platelegs, plateskirt och square shield * Dragonhide armour - grön, blå, röd och svart dragonhide body, chaps eller vambraces * Farseer helm * God armour Guthix, Saradomin and Zamorak full helm, kiteshield, platebody, platelegs och plateskirt * Granite body hjälm, legs och shield * Wizard boots * Mystic robes - boots, gloves, hat, robe bottom, robe top (inklusive mörka och ljusa varianter) * Obsidian cape * Ranger boots * Robin hood hat * Rockshell armour - hjälm, platebody, legs, gloves och boots * Rune armour - full helm, kiteshield, platebody, platelegs och plateskirt, * Seers' ring * Skeletal armour - boots, bottom, gloves, hjälm och top * Spined armour - body, boots, chaps, gloves och hjälm * Splitbark armour - body, boots, gauntlets, hjälm och legs * Third Age helmet, kiteshield, platebody och platelegs * Third Age mage hat, amulet, robe top och robe bottom * Third Age ranger coif, top, legs and vambraces * Warrior helm * Warrior ring Annat * Animal masks - alla typer * Beret - alla färger * Cavalier and mask * Cavalier hats * Flared trousers * Halloween mask - alla färger * Headband - alla färger * Highwayman mask * Pantaloons * Partyhat - alla färger * Powdered wig * Santa hat * Sleeping cap * Top hat * Zamorak robe top Vanliga saker som inte kan bli lånade/lånas ut *Runor *Coins *Spirit Shields (alla sorter) *Dwarf Multicannon (set eller separat) *Dragonfire shield *Mat *Vestments *Vilken form som helst av nedbrytbara rustningar *Gnome Scarf *Ohandlingsbar rustning Glitchar *Det brukade finnas en glitch så att dubblering av objekt tilläts där en spelare med ett lånat objekt kan upprepade gånger klicka på en emote medan långivaren loggar ut, när långivaren loggar in igen kan de plocka sina objekt från banken. Men den person som lånat ut saken kommer fortfarande att ha det i sin inventory och vissa åtgärder som att flytta eller träna combat gör att saken försvinner. Effekterna är rent kosmetiska men den som har lånat ut saken blir en "Dummy" och långivaren kommer inte att få en dublett av saken när långivarens objekt försvinner. *Efter lanseringen av den gamla stilen på Wilderness, om en spelare hade lånat en sak och valt "Until Logout", skulle spelaren då lura den andra spelaren i Wilderness och få dem att attackera honom/henne, när personen i utlåningen nästan var död, skulle den lånande spelaren använda det lånade objektet på spelaren, vilket på så sätt sätter tillbaka objektet och dödar dem, och få det lånade objektet för sig själv. Detta rättades till två dagar efter den gamla stilen av Wilderness kom ut. Trivia *Det ryktades att i de första timmarna för övergången, tog spelarna reda på att de kunde demontera godswords till ett blad och fäste, med bara bladet tillbaka till ägaren. *Varje två spelare med liknande sällsynta föremål (t.ex. partyhats, Halloween masker och Santa hats) som vill säkert ta sina sällsynta saker in i ett farligt områden kan dra nytta av Item Lending för att hjälpa dem att behålla sina saker säkra. De kan ge varandra sina sällsynta saker, och om någon av dem dör kommer de att spara den sällsynta saken över alla andra saker. *Om en spelare försöker kasta en alchemy på en lånad sak, visas ett meddelande som säger "That's not your property." *Ikonen för ett lånat objekt som brukade överlappa objektet i sig, nu överlappar objektet ikonen. *Ibland när ett objekt är utlånat syns bara den röda ikonen och inte objektets bild, detta löses genom att logga ut och in. *Ett lånat vapen kommer inte att ha en bild på en hjälm som innebär att du bär det. Det är inte säkert om det är en glitch eller inte. (Ej bekräftat för andra typer av objekt.) Galleri Item_Lending_Lend.png|Den gamla utlåningsrutan - Granite maul Item_Lending_Borrow.png|Den gamla lånerutan - Dragon boots Itemlendingbug.PNG|En Jagex Mod förklarar svårigheter av lånesystemet. Se också *LootShare *CoinShare Referenser *Controls - Item Lending